Vampire Dollhouse
by AwesomeAssassin
Summary: A switch between Vampire Academy and Dollhouse. If you want your name in the story, review me. Skip to chapter nine for the form. Better than summary
1. One Month aniversary

**Dimitri's POV**

Screaming had come from outside, but I had just sat there. A girl calling for help, but I figured someone was out there helping her when I heard Headmistress Kirova.

Stupid, stupid stupid, Dimitri.

Now, you have lost the love of your life to a machine.

STUPID!

I slammed my fist against the wooden gym wall, denting the wall, and hurting my hand. I didn't care.

It had been one month exactly since Rose was taken away. Idiotically, I waited here, in the gym, for Rose to magically appear in her gym clothes, waiting like she would've done if she were still here, and everything was normal.

I never read my books anymore. The cowboys were screaming at me, but I didn't hear them. Nothing mattered anymore. Not for five years. The contract was to strong.

But she signed no contract! It was a set up! She didn't want to go! She was framed!

Okay, I knew she wasn't framed, but it seemed so unfair and cruel.

Rose had been taken away to the Dollhouse.

At the Dollhouse, they erase people's memories, who they are, store it, then replaced it with another to help in certain situations.

Thinking about what Rose could be doing now, who she is now, was too scary to comprehend. For all I knew, she could be romancing some lunatic in the outback. I shouldn't think about those types of things.

But I did.

Hence the term, Stupid Dimitri.

I wanted to get her back, visit her at the very least, even though I knew it wouldn't be enough.

I had asked Headmistress Kirova if I could a month ago and all she said was 'we'll see'. She was supposed to report back today, but I had heard nothing.

Maybe that's what I was waiting for. Maybe I wasn't turning insane without Rose!

Ah! I knew myself better than that.

Suddenly, the doors of the gym flew open, and I moved so I covered the dent in the wall. No one needed to see a dent in a perfect gym.

Headmistress Kirova stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips, looking like she was hoping for a gust of wind to swoosh her hair away from her face like in the movies.

"Headmistress." I greeted her and she stepped into the gym, looking full of joy, for some mysterious reason.

"Ah, Guardian Belikov, I am so glad you are here."

"You have an update on my request?" I asked hopefully, but professionally.

She shook her head, but not in the usual way. She was still smiling.

"Even better."

She walked out of the room and walked back in with a man who I had not seen before. On his arm, was her.

"Guardian Belikov," she warned me not to talk. "This is Rachel Summers. She is visiting from the Strigoi lair. She will be returning soon, but she wanted to get a lay down of the place."

Rachel Summers? She was on a mission.

I looked into Rose's eyes, and they were strangely blank. They didn't move with her face like a normal persons.

She didn't say anything, but she let go of the man and walked up to me. I looked to Kirova for answers.

_Stay still_ she mouthed to me and I froze.

Rose's hand cupped under the side of my head and traced my face, again, not meeting my eyes, or anything.

"Miss Summers works for the Strigoi, but is not on anyone's side. She would be turned by now, but she is blind, so she isn't a very good asset to them. She cleans and helps make plans for them. She is moving coven, since her last family was attacked."

She is _blind_?

Rose's hand kept tracing my features of my face. Her skin against my skin was something that I missed, I realized.

"You have a very handsome face," she mumbled me while Kirova was talking, so that only she and I could hear her. "But, I feel like I've met you before."

When Kirova had stopped talking, she laughed. "I may be blind, Miss Kirova, but I am quite capable of talking. It's the only thing I have been able to do better than anyone else since I was nine." She joked and released her hand from my face, though I badly wanted her to keep it there.

Kirova laughed with her.

"Yes, well, it is a pleasure to have you here, Miss Summers. Feel free to ask for anything you want."

"Of course." She said politely. Yep, this definitely wasn't Rose.

Kirova left, leaving me with her and the man.

"Everything will be alright." He spoke to her.

"Now that you're here." She replied, almost scripted.

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

That stung me. I had finally figured out who he was.

Her handler.

She always had an imprint that would make her trust him. I wished I were in his place, just like before. I craved it so badly.

He walked up to me, leaving Rose feeling her way around the place comfortably.

"I'm Mr. Langthford, Echo's handler." He whispered in my ear.

"Echo?" I whispered back.

"That's her name when she isn't imprinted. We can't call her Rose, just in case."

"In case…?"

"In case she remembers."

"I can hear you two from over here." She laughed. "Whispering is supposed to be so no one else hears."

Mr. Langthford laughed.

"Well, I will see you two later. If it's not to much to ask, Mr. Belikov, could you keep a look out for her? She is my responsibility, but just until she goes to live with her new family?"

"Of course." I answered immediately. "Nothing would make me happier."

"Excellent." He smiled. "I will see you later, Rachel."

"Goodbye." She said and he left.

Now I was alone with her, but I wasn't satisfied. First, it was only her body. And second, she remembered nothing.

"Where are you, Mr. Belikov?" she smiled.

"Please call me Dimitri." I said and instantly, she walked directly at me. She stood right in front of me.

"I sense strain and nervousness." She mumbled. "You don't have to worry, _Dimitri_, I have been blind since I was nine, so I have had a lot of practice."

"How old are you?" I asked suddenly, before I could catch myself. Did she even know how old she was? "Sorry." I stumbled. "I didn't mean to sound rude."

She held out her hand, but not to my face this time, but offering me her hand. She laughed as I took it.

"Twenty-four. The same age as you, Dimitri."

"How do you know how old I am?" I asked incredibly, forgetting that she didn't know she was seventeen.

"I told you," she said. "I have had a lot of practice telling faces and hands. You have a very mature face for a twenty-four year old," she lifted her hand to my face and I held it there. "And your hands are overworked. I can just guess very well I suppose with you. I told you before, I don't know why, but there's something I recognize with you, even though I can't see you."

I had to think. I couldn't remember if there was a time that she held her hand to my face, but I didn't think so. How could she remember? Even if it was just a hunch? Maybe there was hope…

I had to snap out of it. I couldn't think like that. She had a five year contract. I could be dead in five years. Maybe I would never see her again. Who knew?

All I knew was the numbers were staked against us from the first minute I realized I loved her.

Stupid, stupid, stupid Dimitri.

Headmistress walked back in within minutes and stated that the van had arrived for her.

"It was nice talking to you, Mr. Belikov. Perhaps we will meet again."

"I will make sure of it." I replied, knowing those words were going to be true, if I had anything to do with it.

I would get her back, _before_ five years were up. She wouldn't remember anything of those five years, or even this conversation as soon as she had her 'treatment', but she will remember me again.

That is something unquestionable.


	2. The Entering

**Rose's err…..Echo…wait….Rachel…err…well you get the idea POV**

"Thank you very much, Miss Kirova. I owe you my life." I said to Kirova. I touched her face, remembering her wrinkles on top of her head. That is how I remembered her, but I would never tell her that, even though I would never see her again.

Miss Kirova brushed away the thank you. "My pleasure. Be sure to look after yourself."

"Trust me, Miss Kirova," I said when I felt her tension. "I have been doing this for quite some time. Relax, more than half my life was dedicated to the Strigoi. I will not be any trouble."

"Of course."

"Goodbye." I said and waved.

I held my walking stick to the ground and traced my way to the steps. Three steps, and too the door. I heard the car drive away, so I knocked on the door.

Being blind, I didn't have the advances of a Strigoi. The only reason I wasn't turned was because I would be no use. I never took sides, so I was welcome on both halves, but I never told my last Strigoi family, Erich, Vanessa and their baby Cordillia, about my visits.

The vampire academy was the only academy who had taken me in. They were very nice people, especially that lovely handsome man, Mr. Belikov.

Somehow, someway, deep inside, I thought I knew him. I had felt his face in my hands and knew it was right, but I was sure I had never seen him before.

Strange.

I heard footsteps growing closer to the door, and a small gust of wind as the door flew open. A small odor of dirt and dust roamed in the air.

"Can I help you?" a man's voice asked in a very cruel way.

I decided not to reach for his face just yet, as this could be the wrong person I was suppose to speak too, but I felt so strange not knowing who he was.

"My name is Rachel Summers. I was called here to join you." I stated into the darkness of my mind, and directly in his face.

"Oh yeah, you're the blind girl," he spat onto the ground, "Well come on in. I'll introduce you to the boss."

His voice sounded harsh, but it was deniable. I reached out, finally, and stroked his face. Dirt and oil came off onto my hand, which I stroked onto my jeans when he wasn't looking.

Roughly, he grabbed onto my arm and pulled me in. The smell was even more degusting than the gust I got before, and I sensed people staring at me.

This was my new home.


	3. Worrying about the loved one

**Dimitri POV**

"I still don't think this is a good idea." I argued with Kirova while I followed her into her office. "What was your motivation of sending her in blind? What if she gets in trouble?"

Kirova stopped walking when she reached her door, turned around and laughed.

"She won't. Come in, I'll show you."

She opened the door and ushered me in.

Three people, Stan, Alberta and a woman I hadn't met before were crowded around a laptop.

The woman looked to be another guardian, but I hadn't seen her before, so she couldn't be a school guardian.

"Rebecca, how is everything going?" Kirova asked.

Rebecca never looked up from the screen. "She is going great. They have some suspicions, but nothing serious."

"Great." She said, then turned to me. "We wouldn't send her in blind if we didn't have a purpose." She stated. "We need to see into the house…you know, to see what they are up to. So, my genius, Rebecca, implanted a camera in her brain, transmitting everything back see would have seen back here. Unfortunately, that means she can't see anything. We are her eyes."

"Camera?" I asked. That didn't seem possible.

"Eyes for the blind." Rebecca said, again not looking up from her screen.

"Wait, so…you're telling me she's a _spy_?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yep." Rebecca answered, finally looking up at me professionally. "She's like an obvious fly on the wall. If everything goes well, we will have a lot of information that may be critical."

"And if something goes wrong?" I asked. This was sounding worse by the minute.

Rebecca shrugged. "We collect the information we have and use it to the best of our abilities."

"But what about her?" I asked. "What happens to her if something goes wrong?"

Again, she shrugged. "Well, that will be unfortunate, but there will be only so much we could do. I wouldn't worry about that too much, though. It's only for a weekend. That's all we could afford."

This wasn't sounding very good. _So much we could do_? It sounded like they didn't care if Rose lived or not. Well, I did.

"Why are you so sure she will get out?" I asked, already knowing that wasn't their intentions.

Rebecca sighed and stood up. She was very short. Only came up to my shoulders, but full of power.

"She has kung fu skills that even I don't have. She doesn't know it, though, but if she needs to use it, it will kick in."

I relaxed a bit. Well, at least they didn't send her in defenseless.

"Now, why are you worrying?" she asked.

"Guardian Belikov was Echo's mentor. They were very close. Too close if you ask me." Kirova cut in and looked at me.

Rebecca finally seemed to get it, which was strange.

"Mr. Langthford?" she called and he walked through the door immediately.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You are being relieved of Echo." Rebecca stated and Mr. Langthford and I froze.

"What?" he asked.

"Mr. Belikov will be taking your position. He will be Echo's new handler after this assignment." She said before turning to me. "If you want to." She added.

I smiled slightly. "Of course."

Mr. Langthford looked upset, almost angry about this arrangement, but he obviously didn't have any control over his job. He sighed.

"Yes ma'am." He said in defeat.

"Excellent!" she crowed and sat down again. "Now, get to work. If we want to defeat these Strigoi, we need to concentrate. We are waiting for the right moment. Mr. Belikov, if you wouldn't mind…" she trailed off obviously.

"Yes, of course." I said and walked out.

So there I sat, once again in the gym, waiting for Rose to magically appear in the door in her gym clothes, ready to tease me about my western books.

I missed it.

Seeing Rose as a different person, was too much to wrap my head around. On one hand, seeing her body made my mind say it was her, and I wanted to be my Rose once again. But when I see how she walks, talks, thinks…my mind tells me to back off.

I didn't like my mind telling me that.

If there was only some way she could come back and be a guardian again. I would give anything.

"I miss you, Rose." I whimpered to myself in sadness. Just seeing her body wasn't enough, I knew that now. I needed to hold her in my arms as Rose, body and mind. Before that, nothing could fill that place in my heart.

"We all do." A voice echoed through the gym and I froze, ready to fight.

"Who's there?' I hissed.

Standing at the door, was Lissa.

"Relax, Dimitri. It's only me." She said calmly.

"You shouldn't do that." I stated.

"What?"

"Sneak up on me."

"That was hardly sneaking." She scoffed. "That was more, taken off guard."

"Whatever." I said. I didn't care anymore.

"We all miss her." She said suddenly. "Everything has been so dull lately. Seriously, I need _something_ to happen. Anything. Serious flirting. A fight. Anything! And, well, she was my best friend."

"She's not dead." I said.

"May as well be!" she burst out. "She's a hat, until some genius jackass stuffs a rabbit in it!"

I looked at her. I had always thought Lissa had great charisma. I never knew she had an angry side.

"Oh, don't give me that look." She said. "You should know better than anyone else this is a bad idea. People shouldn't play with lives, especially those that had died once before."

I nodded in agreement. We needed to act professional about this situation, but it was harder than it sounded.

"I'm going to get her back." I murmured.

She looked at me. "How?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know." I admitted. "But…she knew me. She couldn't remember seeing me before, but she knew me. Maybe there's a chance they didn't erase anything. Maybe they covered it up."

"I hope so."

"Me too."


	4. The Plan

"Now, as her new handler, you will need to be in the general area, whoever and wherever she is. You need to monitor on whatever we give you. She is _your_ responsibility. If anything happens to her, you will be blamed." Rebecca vented to me outside the company van, one hundred metres down the road from the Strigoi. "Inside this van is all the equipment. Homing devises, cameras, microphones. Everything."

We walked into the van which was quite small, but fit five people in comfortably.

She turned on me. "You do realize that as long as Rose is Echo, you will not be at the school. Even at her Echo state you still need to look after her."

I nodded. This wasn't much different from before. In fact, this is oddly too much like it.

"I do." I confirmed.

"Excellent. Welcome to the club. Now, Echo is down the road exactly one hundred metres away from this spot. That gives enough reaction time to get in there if anything goes wrong. Now, you aren't her handler yet because she needs your imprint, but you will be helping us."

Everything Rebecca said sounded professional. I wondered if this girl ever got a break, or a smile.

She looked down at a computer, monitored by Kirova.

"So far, we have learnt their next move. It's not good, so, we will be retreating."

"Retreating?" I asked.

"Yes, to help the school. A storm is upon us, and Echo will be against us."

"But you said she wasn't on anyone's side!" I said in desperation.

"I never said that." She stated. "And we can't get her out in time without looking suspicious. We will make sure she doesn't get harmed, but we have to play along. So…she needs to be kidnapped."

My mouth dropped to the floor.

"And further more, you will be the one to do it."

I needed to travel around the world now, because my mouth hit china.


	5. Go inside

**Rose's POV**

"Rachel, could you come in here for a minute?" asked a friendly voice from within the door.

"Of course." I said, and strong hands picked me up and led me into the room.

Unusual quietness hung in the room and I sat down.

"What do you need me for?" I asked kindly.

Quiet was all I got.

**Dimitri's POV**

A white light was all that was on the camera. We couldn't see anything but that light. Was there a technical difficulty? I stiffened, as did the rest of the room.

"What's going on?!" shouted Rebecca.

I had learnt that everyone who worked at the Dollhouse didn't like to be blind. They had to know how everyone was going at every second of every minute. I would too, I suppose, if I was in charge of people's lives in more ways than one.

The light disappeared, returning with a man and a flashlight.

Ah. He was checking her pupils for the light. To prove if she actually blind.

Everything was dark, but we could see perfectly.

Guns. Ammo. Bombs. The lot. Everywhere!

"Did they find out?" I asked.

Rebecca fiddled with some keys and switches to find the answer.

"_Rachel. There are many people in this world, bad people, people who want to kill us. Would you kill us?"_ said the speaker.

"_Of course not. Strigoi are my family. They have been for a long time."_ Rose replied.

"_Are you _sure_ you aren't you working for the guardians?"_

I stopped breathing. They didn't have a lie detector, but she wasn't _that_ good at lying.

She didn't even hesitate. _"Of course not. You are my family."_ She said smoothly.

Rebecca turned off the speaker and everyone relaxed.

We all saw the man nod and relaxed even more.

He turned to the girl who had called her and nodded.

She left, but very shortly came back with a gun.

"GET HER OUT OF THERE!" I screamed. He was going to shoot her!

"Calm down." Rebecca shushed. "We want to see where this is going before we jump to the bat."

He pointed the gun at her head while she sat there, oblivious of what was about to happen.

Suddenly, the screen went blank.

"We lost her." Some one said.

Rebecca pressed a button on her walkie talkie immediately and told whoever was on the other line that we were going in.

Rebecca and I rushed out of the van to greet the others, about fifty other guardians, and we all ran down the street quietly.

Apparently, not quiet enough.

The Strigoi were lined up outside the house and waiting for us.

We all attacked.


	6. I CAN SEE THE LIGHT!

"Of course not, you are my family." I told him. How could he accuse me of that!

I was used to people looking down on me because I was blind, but not once had anyone accused me of working against them for it!

A click of a gun was heard in my ears and I tensed.

Was he about to shoot me?

An object I had to assume was held on my forehead and everything went quiet once again.

Damn. It really sucked not being able to see.

God, I wished for my sight back now.

I got my wish.

I could see everything! Well, black, but I could see him! And the gun.

"It's a miracle." I murmured. "I was blind, but now I see."

He looked at me in surprise, but quickly threw away the gun.

"You are working for someone! Aren't you! You bitch!" he screamed and threw a punch.

All my non-seeing life, I touched everything in my way. It was the only way to get around. But I had never done this before.

I held up my hand in front of my face and whacked his hand away with such strength that he staggered back groaning.

Suddenly, by instinct, I knew what to do.

I had to save the slaves.

In here, there were heaps of human slaves, all kept in the one, cruel quarter. I knew I had to save them, so blocking my surprised family, I reached the slaves quarter and unlocked it.

"Get out of here!" I screamed at them, and most of them ran the way I came, except for one.

Lauren Edwards.

Lauren was a young teenager who had been here since she was six. I had gotten to know her when I stayed here.

"C'mon, Lauren, we have to get out of here!" I said to her in desperation.

"And go where?" she asked.

"Anywhere. Just not here, now c'mon."

"I can't. God wanted this for me. It's not right to break out." She said. Lauren was a serious Christian.

I knelt down to her and she looked up to me. She knew I was blind before, but she was too weary to take surprise.

"Lauren." I told her sternly. "The blind girl is looking you in the eye! Do you know what that means?" I asked in a rhetorical way. "I don't think God let me see again so I could watch people suffer! There is a life beyond these walls, Lauren. You need that."

She looked at me for a moment more.

"I made my decision. I am staying home." She said.

I didn't want to give up hope on her. She was like me when I was young, but I knew she had made her decision, she wasn't changing it, because I wouldn't either.

I backed away from her slowly before turning into a sprint.

Everyone else had gotten out safely, but now I had to turn on a large group of outsiders.

"Rachel Summers. Would you like your treatment now?" a lady asked, and I knew her straight away, but I had to make sure.

I walked over and felt her face.

"Miss Kirova. Yes, that would be nice."

She relaxed and led me into the van.

I looked over my shoulder to take in the view. Everything was so colourful. A lot had changed since I saw before. Wow.

I saw a man in the distance. He didn't talk, and I didn't see his hands or feel his face, but I knew who he was, which was strange. I wouldn't have guessed it if I didn't already know it.

Dimitri Belikov.

"Dimitri?" I asked and Kirova looked at me with confusion.

I was released from her arms and I ran over to him. He stared at me with confusion.

"I know you." I said.

"Yes, we have met before." He said, talking down on me again.

"No. I _know _you. I know that you read cheesy western novels, and you have trained me before. That's how I beat up my family. But I can't remember anything. How! I know you have answers."

He looked at me with happiness and surprise.

"I do not."

"YES YOU DO!" I shouted, a tear running down my cheek.

I felt close to him, closer than I should feel, but I couldn't remember.

Kirova came and grabbed me and I struggled against them, shouting at Dimitri that he did know.

I was put in a chair.


	7. The revolution

"Hello Echo, how do you feel?" Rebecca asked Rose calmly after I had to endure her pain, her memory being erased.

"Did I fall asleep?" she asked.

"For a little while."

"Shall I go now." She asked, not really a question.

"If you'd like." Rebecca answered softly.

She nudged me to begin my lines.

I had found that everything _was_ scripted. But only when they first wake up. This had to happen every time.

Which means I would have to watch every time.

"Hello, Echo." I said, wincing at her fake name.

"Hello." She smiled back like a three year old.

I held her hand.

"Everything will be alright." I said softly.

"Now that you're here."

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

"With my life."

I remembered when Mr. Langthford had done this to her, and the resentment I felt towards him for being the only person in the world that she truly trusted, and now that I was that person, it still didn't satisfy me.

I wanted _Rose_ back, not just her body.

Rose stood up slowly, turned, and walked out the door.

After about ten seconds, I followed her, and she was already walking down the stairs.

Rebecca came up behind me.

"There is something I worry about." She stated.

"You'll get over it." I mumbled.

"Yeah, I will. But, she might not. And neither will you."

I wasn't thinking until now. She was talking about Rose.

I flung around to face her.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

She laughed. "Oh, _now_ you care. Relax, she's not in any physical danger. It's just something I came across."

"What?"

"You know how I erase the memories and store them?"

I nodded.

"Well, I can see everything that has happened. Everything she felt. Everything. The thing that worries me is that the academy has lied to us."

My eyes widened. I didn't really worry about that, I was just impatient. What about Rose?

"You see, they promised us someone who had no strong connections with anyone. You know, love. We don't really erase the memories, we just cover them, and it seems one of them have broken out of her cover. And you seem to be the topic of choice."

"That would explain the screaming at me." I mumbled. Trying to understand.

"Yes. And now, there is the choice of three options. Since you are her handler, you make the decision for what's best for her."

I nodded.

"One, we release the cover only on her love life. She wouldn't remember any memories, but, by choice, she would still love you again." She added. "Not that anyone else knows.

"Two, we erase it all together, destroying it so it will never come back.

"Or three. Break the contract and bring her back all of her memories and let her continue with her guardian training.

"Either way, unless you choose the second option, she will love you again. It's your choice, so choose."

I thought about it for a minute.

I didn't want it to be destroyed, but I had to choose what was best for her, not me.

I knew all along that she shouldn't love me. We knew it was wrong and forbidden, but we couldn't help it.

But was it best for her? For her not to remember?

I didn't think so, and I wasn't even thinking of me.

"Three." Was all I said, and Rebecca nodded.

"I agree." She said, surprisingly. "Go down and talk to her. Be soft and gentle with your words, I will set up the machine."

"Thank you."

I walked down the stairs towards Rose.

"Hello, R-Echo." I said when I got to the table she was sitting at.

"Hello." She said to me softly, smiling.

"May I sit down?"

"Of course." She said and offered me a seat next to her.

She ate and I watched. She had a very healthy meal, lettuce and tomato, and I had never seen her eat it raw before.

"I did thirty laps of the pool today." She said, still smiling.

"Good job." I smiled back.

"We have to be our best. Eat healthy, exercise, and all that stuff. It's fun."

I nodded.

I caught the eye of Rebecca and she signaled me.

"Echo, would you like a treatment?" I asked.

"Yes. That would be good."

She was placed in the chair.


	8. Rose

"Has it been five years already!?" I asked in joy.

No one said anything. I took that as a yes.

"SWEET! No more academy!"

"Ah, Rose, welcome back." A familiar voice said.

I turned and jumped out of the chair. Kirova.

"You." I said, like I was going to kill her, which I was on the path of doing. "YOU PUT ME IN HERE!" I screamed. "You destroyed 5 years of my life for money! Against my will! How DARE you!"

"Actually, it has only been a month and two days." Dimitri said, a pure smile on his face which I only got once in a blue moon.

"I don't care." I vented. "You put me in here without my permission. You signed a contract in my name! Maybe you should be put in the chair."

"Calm down, Miss Hathaway. You are in perfectly good health, as you can plainly see. You survived. You should be thankful."

"And what's THAT supposed to mean?" I hissed.

"Nothing. Now, we are going to take you back to the academy. Everyone has been DYING to see you."

"Is that supposed to be some sick joke?"

"No."

I let it slide. What felt like seconds had been weeks.


	9. going on from chapter 8

**Sorry, on accident, I had posted the last one unfinished. **

**Sorry.**

**Okay, I would like to put in a guy, a bad guy (doesn't have to be a boy), and I can't think of anyone.**

**If you want me to put you in the story, please fill out this form.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Hair colour:**

**Brief insight to your personality:**

**Umm….i'm not sure if this story will be finished shortly or not. I don't think so. But I know what I will be righting next and I need to get some reviews whether or not you want to read it.**

**I was thinking of a Hannah Montana x Vampire Academy.**

**Rose is a singer behind Dimitri's back, and when holidays come, she goes on a tour. Dimitri is suspicious, Lissa knows, so they get backstage tickets.**

**Dimitri finds out after a while, and then, Rose finds after she graduates, she can't sing anymore so she reveals who she is.**

**She gets shot. **

**I have other ideas for the story, but I don't want to give it away.**

When we finally reached the academy, everything was dark. No one seemed to smile anymore, and no one talked more than a couple a symbols.

Dimitri hadn't said anything since I had seen him, which was strange, and I wondered what had been going on. I decided to ask.

"What's going on here?" I asked Dimitri suddenly out of the silence.

"What do you mean?" he asked me back.

"Everyone seems so….I don't know…sad."

He shrugged. He had been oblivious.

"See, even you." I pointed out. "You won't even talk to me, more than usual. What's up?"

"Nothing." He said stiffly.

I rolled my eyes.

Something was going on.

I wanted to find out.

I would find out.


End file.
